Letters
by chrryful
Summary: She's been wondering why he didnt write back.   ZackxAerith


He reminded me so much of you. Maybe it was the way he fell from the sky, just like you. Maybe it was because he carried a sword that was similar to yours or maybe it was his eyes. That green-blueish eyes that glows. Oh how i miss staring in them.

When he fell from the sky, i was startled. It felt like deja vu, a young man with a SOLDIER uniform laying on my flower bed. All i could think of was you. I though it was you, _oh_ how i hoped it was you. I ran from the entrance of the church to my flowers, a large smile on my face and i remember my eyes getting watery. He fell exactly on the spot where you fell and even had the same pose. My heart dropped. It wasn't you though. He was blonde, not dark hair. He was smaller and cuter, but you are defiantly more handsome than him.

I took care of him. Just like the way i did to you. Although you only passed out for a couple of hours, he slept for 3 days strait.

I thought of you, there was not a single day that you didn't go through my heard. Actually, you never left my head. Why didn't you write me back? I was waiting patiently for your letters, when ever i see Tseng by the entrance of the church, i would always jump in joy but he would only greet me. No letter in his hands. Are you okay? Is you mission giving you a hard time? I know you can do it, whatever your mission is. Where are you? When are you coming home? I hope you didn't forget about me or replaced me!

There was a day when i felt weak. I don't know why though. I was watering my flowers when all of a sudden, i felt my headache. It hurt so much, tears came down from my eyes and i couldn't breath properly. I didn't stop crying until i had no more tears to shed, all i know is that i collapse on my knees and prayed for your safety. Are you safe? i love you.

He woke up, i remember him. He was the young man who bought flowers from me back then. I was caught off guard when he said he actually remembered me, i smiled at him. A real smile. He smiled back at me and i blushed. The way he smiled at me and looked at me with his eyes, it was like yours. I felt comfortable and safe around him even if i just met him. Just like how i felt with you on our first meeting.

I ask him to take me home but he said it'll cost me. At first i gave him a weird look but i remember your words. So i told him, if he takes me home ill go on a date with him. I learn that from you. He never agreed or anything but i could tell he was considering it.

The more i stick around him, the more i see you. The more i miss you and wish to hear from you. As time pass, slowly, slowly he would say teasing comments and flash me the smile that i love so much. When ever he look at me, his eyes glows. Just like yours. When ever i get hurt in a battle, he would rush to me, worried to death. I would scoff, i might look delicate and fragile but I'm not.

I don't think i ever moved on cause every second i spend with Cloud i wish they were with you. I wish that you were the one protecting me and fighting beside me. Sometimes when i close my eyes, i see you. Fighting monsters with me, looking down at me, smiling at me…. Where the hell are you?

Zack…., its been 8 months since the last time i heard about you. Are you still on that mission? Is that hazel head Turk helping you like usual? Are you eating properly? Do you miss me like i miss you? I wish… I'm there with you. Where ever you are.

I think I'm falling in love Zack. With someone who reminds me so much of you. The Blonde that I'm traveling with. Remember, the one who fell from the sky, like you. Yeah, i think I'm starting to like him. I just felt like you needed to know, please write me back. I miss you.

I was at Gongaga today, i met your parents. I wanted to bombard them with questions about you. But they told me they haven't heard about you for awhile. They also mention a Hazel hair girl, they said she was your girlfriend. My heart shattered. I need to run away, far away from there. Is that why your not writing me back? Is that Turk the reason? PLEASE, i want to know. Zack, I'm begging you. Write me back, at least let me know that your safe and alive.

~!#$

I felt the blade pierce through my body. I cried out of pain. Everyone looked frozen for a second, Barette and Cid's eyes widen in shock , Yuffie covered her mouth, Tifa cried, Vincent was stunned, Nanaki and Cait Sit were also too shock to move. Cloud, where is Cloud? I didn't see him. But i saw you, running to me. I blink, was i hallucinating? Am i losing to much blood? I blink again and you are still there, holding me close to you.

" Zack?"

Please tell me im not dreaming. Please. You nodded and smiled weakly. There is something i've been dying to say. Before i die.

"i love you"

I felt your tears dripping on my face. Why are you here? How did you find me? But its to late, I'm going to die but at least i get to see you and say the three word that i've been longing to say.

I blink slowly and when i re-open my eyes, it was Cloud. He was holding me tight, apologetically smiling.

What?

I could feel my time is near, i was having a hard time breathing.I tried my best to hold on into life, i wanted to see you again. I close my eyes again and re-open them. There you were again, smiling at me. It was a sad but happy, smile? You held me closer.

" I missed you so much. I'll see you on the other side, in the lifestream."

I heard you say, did you want me to die? I stare at your eyes, they weren't mako coloured but instead they were light green. Like the grass. The colour of new life. I closed my eyes, maybe dying wasn't as bad as i thought.

My spirit left my body. I watch as Cloud let my body sink in the holy water. I search the area to look for my lover or ex-lover or whatever. But i didn't see him. I buried my face into my palm, maybe i was hallucinating. Maybe god wanted to grant my wish to see him one last time or maybe I'm just going crazy.

" Aerith?"

That voice. I turn around and found you. With that silly grin. I watch you as you walk to me and wrap your arms around me. So his is why you didn't answer my letters. Yeah, maybe dying isn't a bad thing after all.


End file.
